The invention relates to a compact printer system able to print full-color, business card size documents from a device about the size of a pen. The system includes various hot-connectable modules that provide a range of functions. In particular the invention relates to a capping mechanism to prevent ink drying in the printer.
Reference may be had to co-pending applications claiming priority from Australian Provisional Patent Application number PQ0560 dated May 25, 1999. The co-pending applications describe related modules and methods for implementing the compact printer system. The co-pending applications are as follows:
Microelectronic manufacturing techniques have led to the miniaturization of numerous devices. Mobile phones, personal digital assistant devices, and digital cameras are very common examples of the miniaturization trend.
One device that has not seen the advantage of microelectronic manufacturing techniques is the printer. Commercially available printers are large compared to many of the devices they could support. For instance, it is impractical to carry a color printer for the purpose of instantly printing photographs taken with known compact digital cameras.
A compact printhead has been described in co-pending United States Patent Applications filed simultaneously to the present application and hereby incorporated by cross reference:
Most color printers use ink for printing. The ink is selectively delivered through nozzles forming part of the printhead. Ink drying in the ink nozzles is a common problem with ink jet printers. It is, known to provide a cap for the nozzles to substantially prevent evaporation and thereby minimize the problems of dry ink blocking the nozzles. The problem causes particular difficulties in a compact printer due to the inaccessibility of the printhead. The known capping mechanisms obstruct the paper path in printers having a stationary printhead and moving paper. While cleaning remains an option, it is preferable to prevent the problem of dry ink as far as possible.
In one form, the invention resides in a nozzle capping mechanism for a printhead of a compact printer having a powered roller for moving printable media past said printhead, said mechanism comprising:
at least one capping arm operativy associated with the powered roller; and
a cap supported by said capping arm and movable with said capping arm between a position engaging the printhead and a position spaced from said printhead;
wherein said cap rests in contact with said printhead and the capping arm moves said cap away from said printhead when said powered roller rotates.
Further features of the invention will be evident from the following description.